naruto in alagaesia
by ashsharingan
Summary: Naruto se va de viaje de entrenamiento que acaba en una emboscada y se verá sumergido en una aventura que muy pocos creerían; clasificación T por posible violencia
1. Chapter 1

**bueno queridos lectores, esto es un reto que acepte y voy a hacer mi propia versión en español, deseadme buena surte y buenos comentarios por favor**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto o Eragon**

* * *

Jiraiya estaba en la torre hokage pidiendo un entrenamiento especial para Naruto porque el Akatsuki no paraba de presinar en el frente

"¿estás seguro de esto Jiraiya?" pide Tsunade, la godaime hokage

"si, quiero entrenar al mocoso y llegar a hacerlo fuerte, quiero atravesar las ruinas de Oto que nuestro amigo Sasuke dejó a Orochimaru y obtener algunos de sus secretos y así poder hacer fuerte al rubio"

"bueno, entonces no os lo negare si estas seguro de lo que haces" dice Tsunade "jabalí, ox, tora"

"hai" dijeron los tres

"id a buscar a Naruto Uzumaki y traerlo ante mi presencia" dice la godaime

"hai"

**media hora mas tarde**

"oye abuelita Tsunade, ¿para qué se me ha llamado?" esta vez ella se resistió el impulso de pegarle en la cara y le dijo

"vas a estar de viaje de entrenamiento por dos años con Jiraiya a partir de ahora y de paso..." dice levantándose "DEJA DE LLAMARME ABUELITA" dice con un gran puño que Naruto lo esquivo y salió corriendo hacia la entrada oeste

**en la entrada oeste**

"venga mocoso, no tenemos todo el día" dice Jiraiya cuando aparece Naruto jadeando y respirando profundamente "¿que te ha pasado?"

"¿de verdad quieres saberlo?" dice Naruto

"no, venga" dice Jiraiya serio

**dentro del país del sonido**

"oye Pervertido-ermitaño ¿donde vamos?"

"deja de llamarme así mocoso" dice airadamente Jiraiya "y vamos a las ruinas de Oto, mas bien a su río, ahí hay agua potable arriba de el acantilado y mas tranquilidad para relajarnos"

**ya en el rio (mas precisamente sobre el acantilado)**

Naruto se estaba relajando y meditando cuando oyó pasos lejanos pero lo desestimo creyendo que era una especie de viajante o un vagabundo y cuando meditaba hablaba con su inquilino para matar el tiempo mientras Jiraiya estaba activando los jutsus de defensa por si les atacaban, Naruto mientras tanto estaba absorto por lo que aprendió del Kyuubi y empezó a llorar a lagrima viva cuando se enteró de que hoy absorbería al zorro y este le abandonaría ya para siempre pero el Kyuubi listo le dijo que no temiese que pronto iría a un lugar mejor y estaría en paz pero cuando le preguntó dijo que pronto lo sabría cuando oyó sonidos mas cercanos como preparándose para una emboscada y le advirtió a Jiraiya sobre la emboscada cuando ya era tarde y diez ninjas de Oto habían acorralado a nuestro rubio favorito y al pervertido de armario (¡que no me llames así!, "tu calla que yo soy el que escribo", Jiraiya refunfuña sobre cosas diciendo 'autores estúpidos')

la lucha fue sangrienta pues era diez jounin de clase s como los Akatsuki y Jiraiya estuvo a punto de activar los jutsus protectores que era papeles con explosivos sellados cuando un gran explosión sacudio la zona y Naruto cayó al abismo

"NARUUUUTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" fue el grito salvaje que dio Jiraiya cuando Naruto cayó al acantilado

**en Alageasia**

Naruto no sabe como llegó al mar y como ese río era tan grande cuando lo golpeó una roca y perdió el conocimiento

cuando despertó se sobresaltó del cambio, era una figura cuadrúpedo que tenía color gris mate en el pecho y en las partes inferiores, color negro en la parte superior como un agujero negro que absorbía toda la luz de no ser porque llevaba lineas de color azul místico que le daba un aspecto transcendente, pero sobre todo fue que

ERA UN LAGARTO GIGANTE

el no pudo evitarlo, el rugió, las paredes internas de la boca eran de color azul marino y libero un rayo de energía tan fuerte que destruyó la montaña entera y luego cerro el hocico para ser mas precisos con sus garras y mentalmente se preguntó como había pasado eso cuando oyó otro

**RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR**

sonó, cuando miro al cielo a cuatro patas (de que otro modo si no) vio que una silueta de color azul marino estaba bajando al lado suya y aterrizó siendo un poco mas pequeña que Naruto

_"¿quien eres? ¿y como has hecho eso si eres de mi raza y especie?" _oyó dentro de su cabeza cosa que lo sobresaltó y dijo

_"¿quien eres tu primero? ¿y donde estoy?" _dice con una voz mas calmante que el mar tranquilo cosa que eso lo sorprendió

_"si quieres obtener respuestas de mi tendrás que seguirme" _dice la dragona azul

_"bueno, no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer así que te seguiré" _dice confundido el dragón místico A.K.A Naruto

**con Eragon y Brom**

"¿por qué tengo que hacerla volver? ella no me dejó avisar a tío Garrow y por su culpa murió" dice un muchacho con el pelo castaño tirando a rubio y ojos oscuros

"porque ella te estaba protegiendo Eragon, y no lo trates de negar porque tu no habrías ni durado ni tres segundos contra los r'aazak, OK" dice un hombre ya con canas en el pelo

"agggrrr, está bien" dice Eragon

_"Saphira, ¿me oyes?"_

_"si pequeño"_

_"oye lo siento por lo de antes pero estaba muy nervioso ¿podrías regresar y perdonarme?"_

_"claro pequeño, y de paso traeré a alguien con nosotros"_

_"vamos Saphira fuera de bromas, yo solo quiero..." _no llegó a terminar cuando dos dragones aterrizaron frente a ellos para sorpresa de los dos humanos

"vale, ¿eres jinetes de dos dragones y nunca me lo has dicho?" dice Brom

"¿que? no, yo no conozco al segundo dragón que a propósito ¿como te llamas dragón?" dice Eragon

_"vale, en primer lugar llámame Naruto, en segundo lugar yo antes no era un dragón y no podía disparar rayos blancos que destruyen montañas enteras"_

todo el mundo se quedó en silencio

_"si pareces mas viejo que yo" _dice Saphira fuera del choque

"¿rayos blancos que destruyen montañas enteras?" repite Brom

"¿en serio antes no eras un dragón?" dice Eragon

fueron algunos comentarios que Naruto no pudo evitar rodar los ojos

"no, yo antes no era un dragón, era humano" dice Naruto transformándose en humano dejando en choque a todos, cuando la luz cesó estaba un adolescente de pie enfrente de Saphira con el pelo rubio con tres marcas en las dos mejillas con un mono naranja neón

los dos humanos restantes solo atinaron palabras incoherentes después de que se desmayaron

* * *

**bueno queridos lectores esta historia se me ocurrió de un desafío de killercocodrile que acepté y he hecho mi versión en español, que la disfrutéis y por favor dejad comentarios positivos**

**hasta la próxima **

**chao**


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno queridos lectores, aquí voy de nuevo con un capítulo nuevo de Naruto en Alageasia, que lo disfrutéis y no se os olvide comentar **

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto o Eragon**

* * *

tras el choque de que un dragón se volviese humano este dijo toda la historia de todo lo que sabía y de como había llegado aquí de camino a Tenhisford mientras tanto iba explicando como destruyó una montaña con un simple rugido cosa que eso sorprendió a la dragona y a los dos humanos que le acompañaban y de como se volvió humano aunque era un misterio para él así que siguieron su camino cuando llegaron a un claro del bosque y Eragon dijo

"¿un dragón puede ser salvaje o necesita un jinete? porque yo nunca he visto ninguno que sea salvaje" dice Eragon poniendo a pensar a Naruto

"la verdad, yo estoy viviendo como si fuese salvaje pero siento algo a ti y a tu dragona que me une y siento como si soy uno contigo, una sensación muy rara si me preguntas" dice Naruto pensativo y todos se quedaron parados sorprendidos y su dragona se sonrojó un poco cosa que Naruto elevó una ceja a eso

"¿vaaaleee? ¿para que os habéis parado y por qué tu dragona se sonroja?" pregunta Naruto desconcertado

"cuando un dragón salvaje ve a un jinete con dragón o dragona vivos este es mas unido a ese jinete y si los dragones son del sexo opuesto entonces se hacen pareja y el jinete tiene dos dragones" explica Brom sonrojando de vergüenza a Naruto a mas no poder

"espera, yo no pienso estar atado a un humano sea lo que sea, sin ir en ese sentido, voy en el sentido de que ahora no soy ni humano ni dragón" dice Naruto

"eres completo dragón porque siento que tu alma y tu sangre son de la misma resonancia que Saphira" dice Eragon tranquilamente sorprendiendo a todos

"¿y tu cuando has aprendido a difenrenciar entre dragón con forma humana con un dragón sin forma humana?" pregunta Brom

"simple, solo tengo que comparar lo que veo con lo que siento ¿no?" dice Eragon

"¿y tu como lo puedes ver?" dice Brom elevando las cejas

"pues solo tengo que enviar la energía de Naruto a mis ojos y parece ser que puedo ver la energía y también una vista de..." no llego a terminar cuando Naruto ya le cerró los ojos y puso su energía en el cosa que eso le dolió un poco y solo un poco casi sin notar su energía y cuando los abrió Eragon dijo

"ay, ¿por qué has hecho eso?" dice Eragon

"ábrelos ahora" ordena Naruto y Eragon abrió sus ojos sin rechistar

"guau, que es todas esas vías de color azul y rojo que tienes allí y por qué Saphira las tiene de color verde" dice pero la única respuesta que recibió fue las caras sorprendidas de todos excepto Naruto que tenía una cara sonriente

"eh, chicos, me estáis poniendo incómodo ¿que tengo en los ojos?" pregunta Nervioso Eragon

"chico, tu serás una leyenda entre las leyendas como yo" dice Naruto "has heredado mi energía y ahora que eres mi jinete tienes el mismo doujutsu de leyenda como yo"

"do-¿que?" pregunta Eragon

"el rinnegan es un doujutsu de leyenda que utilizó el primer humano para crear y salvar el mundo de un monstruo de diez colas que era considerado como un dios, bueno, no es que lo consideren, es que lo era"

"¿en serio?" pregunta Eragon y los otros dos solo podían abrir sus bocas hasta el suelo sorprendidos de que ese dragón haya dado tal fuerza a un humano

"¿entonces, me puedo enfrentar a dioses y ganar con esto?" dice Eragon

"si" dice rotundamente Naruto pero su tono cambió a uno de amenaza"pero te pasas de la linea y te corto los ojos ¿lo has entendido?"

Eragon asintió ferozmente asustado pero muy alegre por tener esa fuerza y preguntó

"¿que hace este doujutsu?" pregunta Eragon

"multitud de cosas; camino de la creación (Deva):liberación de la gravedad y juntarse con otros caminos; camino de los fantasmas hambrientos (Petra): absorción de energía, liberación de esta, anular la energía y hacer la energía; camino de los animales (Chiskosudo): control de todos los animales y de la materia viva; camino del pensamiento profundo y de la tecnología (Asura): transformar tu cuerpo en una maquina y reorganización de todo tu cuerpo; camino humano (Nigendo): absorción de información matando a la víctima y reconstitución de almas; y por último, camino de los dioses (Naraka): re-modelar el cosmo, crear lunas y creación de estrellas que puedes arroyar a tu enemigo llamado lluvia de meteoritos ardientes; hay un camino séptimo pero solo lo consigues abrir si abres todos los otros que es camino exterior (Gedo): este camino te permite controlar la vida y la muerte" termina Naruto con una sonrisa

Eragon, Brom y Saphira no pudieron aguantar la sobrecarga de información y se desmayaron sacando una carcajada a Naruto

**tres minutos después**

cuando despertaron Eragon que fue el primero en hablar, dijo

"ay, he tenido un sueño muy raro, soñaba que un dragón venido de otro continente me ofrecía poderes de dioses" cuando se dio cuenta de Naruto "¿no fue un sueño, vedad?"

"no" dice rotundamente Naruto

Eragon se dispuso a saltar de felicidad diciendo que ya había encontrado un poder con el cual podía vencer a Galbatorix pero Naruto le calmo diciendo que primero tiene que entrenar físicamente para llegar a tener fuerza suficiente para resistir el impacto del doujutsu cosa que en eso se calmo

_"pues menos mal que primero tiene que entrenar porque si no iba a tener los humos muy elevados" _dice Saphira y Naruto tornó a su forma de dragón que para su sorpresa fue muy fácil

_"pues imagínate cuando alcance el poder supremo de Gedo y Naraka" _dice yéndose a cazar con Saphira siguiéndole de cerca

**con Eragon y Brom**

Eragon se estaba preguntando por qué Naruto no había hecho el enlace con él cuando Brom le dijo

"Eragon, Naruto no va a hacer el enlace por ahora porque ya bastante confía en ti como para darte esos ojos que me estas dando mucha envidia por ser jinete de dos dragones y porque el segundo dragón es un dios que ha compartido esos ojos contigo, porque si me preguntas tu tienes solo un anillo mientras que el tiene siete" dice Brom celoso

Eragon se prometió entrenar para dominar los siete caminos de Pain y así poder hacer frente a Galbatorix de una vez por todas

"no seas tan orgulloso y concéntrate en lo que tienes que concentrarte" dice Brom

**con Naruto y Saphira**

_"una cosa Naruto" _empieza a decir Saphira en el aire atrayendo la atención de Naruto _"¿por qué no has hecho el enlace con Eragon?"_

_"aun no pienso darle todos mis poderes, quizá dentro de unas horas cuando se gane mi confianza" _dice Naruto

_"ajá" _dice Saphira cortando el vínculo mental

cuando encontraron una granja deshabitada con tres ciervos comiéndose la hierva de la granja y Saphira dijo

_"deja esto a los expertos, novato" _dice saphira

_"de esto me voy a reír" _dice Naruto mentalmente

cuando Saphira estaba a punto de cazar al ciervo este en el último instante se escapo y Saphira cayó de bruces a la casa y Naruto estaba tumbado demasiado preocupado riendo como para ayudar a Saphira a levantarse

_"con que expertos ¿eh? ja ja ja ja ja ja ja" _dice Naruto partiéndose el culo de la risa

_"muy bien, a ver como lo haces tu" _dice saphira sonrojada de vergüenza

_"mira" _dice Naruto tranquilamente

cuando Naruto localizó a los tres ciervos que se habían escapado en otro claro este voló a las nubes y descendió lenta y sigilosamente y cuando los ciervos levantaron la mirada al siguiente instante estaban muertos cazados

_"¿¡que, como!?" _dice Saphira

_"para cazar necesitas utilizar el sigilo, la cabeza y mucha velocidad de reacción" _dice sonrojando a mas no poder de vergüenza a Saphira pero Naruto en vez de reírse de ella que tenía la oportunidad perfecta el eligió animar a Saphira

_"eh, no te desanimes, siempre puedes volver a intentarlo de nuevo y podría enseñarte mis técnicas porque ahora que compartimos jinete" _dice Naruto

_"¿eso quieres decir que harás el enlace?" _dice Saphira

_"si" _contesta Naruto _"pero va a ser doloroso, puesto que yo tengo mucha mas fuerza que tu y mas poderes"_

Saphira asintió y Naruto puso en su boca a los tres ciervos y se fueron de vuelta al campamento

**con Eragon y Brom**

Eragon estaba haciendo esfuerzos físicos que le habían mandado Naruto y Brom y le pareció bueno que por lo menos no tenga que ponerse de rodillas a hacer flexiones porque eso es lo peor que se le daba cuando llegaron los dos dragones con los ciervos cazados y Eragon vio unas magulladuras en el cuerpo de Saphira e iba a preguntar que pasó cuando Naruto negó con la cabeza cosa que sorprendió a Saphira porque en vez de desvelar su vergüenza se la ocultó cosa que Eragon no preguntó mas y se dispuso a cortar la carne de los ciervos cuando preguntó

"Naruto, ¿porque yo solo tengo un anillo y tu tienes siete en tus ojos?" dice Eragon

_"eso es porque yo domino los siete y tu solo dominas uno"_

"ajá" dice Eragón

**"brisinger" **susurra Brom casi inaudible cosa que solo Naruto lo escuchó

"eh, ¿como has hecho eso?" pregunta Eragon

Brom señaló dos piedras pero Naruto y Saphira suspiraron porque ya sabían lo que significaba

"venga vamos a comer" dice Brom y los otros le siguieron

* * *

**guau, queridos lectores, a ver que os parece que haya dado a Eragon el Rinnegan, pero el Rinnegan solo puede darle Naruto a Eragon como su Doujutsu, no se os olvide comentar**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


End file.
